ironbanefandomcom-20200214-history
All Items
Weapons Scottss (talk) 09:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Swords Dull Sword Item Information Dull Sword is the starter weapon in game, which you can get in the tutorial from a chest. It is one of the weapons in the "dull" tier, along with the Dull Axe and the Dull Dagger . A dull sword is needed to kill the rats in the rat room in the tutorial, and lead you to more gameplay. It has no value, and you cannot sell it to a Npc. Obtainment *Tutorial Chest *Npc at the top of the spawn mountain *10% drop from a green slime *25% drop from a demon bunny *From a player Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game *v 0.2a: Damage reduced from 2 hearts to 0.5 hearts *v. 0.4.6a: Damage increased to 1 heart Bone Sword Item Information Obtainment *??% drop by a skellyton Notes * v0.2a: added but was untextured. * v0.4.2a: added and fully implmented. Claymore Item Information Claymore is a sword with slightly more damage than the Dull Sword and faster firing speed. It will probably be the second sword players will get in game. Claymores are more expensive than the Old Bow, but harder to get. Obtainment *1% drop from a green slime *15% drop from a demon bunny *Purchase it from Leslie in Leslie's Plaice Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game. *v 0.4.1 Damage reduced from 2 hearts to 1.5 hearts; speed reduced. *The claymore was slower with higher damage in older updates *The claymore's speed is the same as the Dull Dagger, making the dull dagger even more worthless in gameplay. Superior Sword King sword Axes Alabaster Axe Item Information Obtainment *Kill the Alabaster king Notes *Pre Alapha:Added to the game. Dull Axe Item Information Obtainment Notes Hatchet Item Information Obtainment Notes Battle Axe Item Information Obtainment Notes Double Axe Item Information Obtainment Notes Bows Old Bow Item Information Old Bow is a starter bow, probably in the "dull" tier. It can be found as a reward for parkour in the tutorial . It will probably be the first bow the player will get in game, but it is also the worst. Although its damage is low compared to other "dull" items, it is useful in long range attacks, therefore you may even use it to kill the Bandit Leader. Obtainment *10% drop from a bowman *25% drop from a purple slime *Found in a chest in the tutorial as a reward doing parkour *From a player Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game *v 0.4.3: Damage reduced from 1 heart to 0.5 hearts *This bow sells for 5 coins, and is easy to get, making it valuable for simple coin farming Rock Item Information Bandit's Bow Item Information Staffs Acid Staff Item Information Acid Staff is an uncommon drop from hyuen zombies. It is a staff that shoots acid balls when fired. They are considered one of the starter magical weapons in game. Players suggested that the Acid Staff is the same tier as the Claymore. Obtainment *8% drop from a hyuen zombie *In a chest on a mountain Notes Firewand Item Information Obtainment *In a chest on a moutain. Notes Bone Thrower Item Information Obtainment *From a developer only. Notes Plasma Staff Item Information Obtainment *From a developer only Notes Rod Of Healing Item Information Obtainment *Buy from Erna or Erma for Base Value Notes Blessed Wand id:29 i:62 Zombie Finger id:31 I:27 #attr1: 4 #baseValue: 2 #basevalue: 2 #charimage: 0 #delay: 1 #id: 31 #image: 27 #name: "Zombiefinger" #particle: "ACIDBALL" #subtype: "staff" #type: "weapon" Daggers Dull Dagger Thief Dagger #attr1: 2 #baseValue: 4 #basevalue: 4 #charimage: 0 #delay: 0.5 #id: 64 #image: 64 #name: "Thiefdagger" #particle: "" #subtype: "dagger" #type: "weapon" Tools Book Map id:36 i:13 Armor Consumables